


When Fate Chose You

by Tikata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AOT Week, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ErenJaeger, Fanfiction, Leviackerman, M/M, Mild S&M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Not Canon Compliant, Rating: M, S&M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan-Typical Violence, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, SnK Positivity Week, Violence, aot - Freeform, arminarlert, babyarmin, characterdeath, erenxlevi - Freeform, erwinsmith, erwinxeren - Freeform, levixeren - Freeform, snk, wattpad, whenfatechoseyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikata/pseuds/Tikata
Summary: [OMEGAVERSE FANFICTION]Eren Jaeger, 15 years old, Omega race.Levi Ackerman, 24 years old, Alpha race.Erwin Smith, 27 years old, Alpha race.Eren Jaeger is an Omega who lost his mother in the early stages of his life and lived with Erwin Smith from that day forward.He seemed fine, his life seemed fine and perfect. Maybe too perfect.Because one day, Erwin turns his back on Eren and forces a child into the poor boy.And that is how Eren got to know Levi Ackerman.All infos are given in the first chapter as well as warnings and explanations.*Mature Content ahead, of course.*
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. When Fate Chose You - Information

Hello, dear.

  
I thank you for choosing this book out of many other fanfictions on these servers. Maybe you already know me from my One-Shot or Kinktober 2019 books or maybe you're totally new to me.

  
Nevertheless, hi, my name is Kara Wolf aka Tikata. I am a hobby writer from Germany, interested in anime, cosplay, drawing, singing and whatnot else. I do not need to introduce myself any further, I think, so let us start with the basic information you will need to understand what is happening in this book and how I planned the universe.  
First, this story is completely set in a typical omegaverse.

  
**Races:**  
In Omegaverse-AUs, humanity is parted into three "races". Alpha, Beta and Omega. With which genes you are born with is totally random and it does not matter what your parents are. These races can also be called "secondary gender", which means you're both male/female/nonbinary AND Alpha/Beta/Omega.

  
YES, you can identify as a male even though you're biologically a female but you can not "fake" your secondary gender as it is set by smell, apperance and behaviour.

  
_Alpha:_ Alphas cover about 20% of the population on earth. They are build pretty tall and muscled by nature. All Alphas are the dominating part in bed and a relationship. It's simply in their nature to dominate everyone else. Alphas can be male and female. 

  
Alpha females are different from Alpha males, though. The chances of getting pregnant are under 10% in most cases and the development of the chest and breats almost does not take place in puperty, since there is no need for it.

  
Females can impregnate, but I will not explain how this works since I do not excactly need it in my story.

  
Alphas can release scents (everyone can, but they often have different effects), which can calm, arouse or frighten Omegas and Betas around them (those feelings are only examples, of course they can do a lot more). Those scents help to set authority, but do not always work, especially it's not guaranteed with Betas.

  
Alphas tend to have stronger and better abilities than Betas or Omegas and are often higher ranked tiers in society. It's more likely for an Alpha to become a millionaire than a street whore.

  
The so called "rut" can be triggered when an Alpha is close to an Omega in heat. Those effects are explained later on.

  
_Prime Alphas:_ They are pureblood Alphas, means both parents have strong Alphas in their bloodline or are Alphas (but the possibility is like... 2%). They are often tall and strong and show off the best of abilities. In this story, Erwin is such an Alpha.

  
_Beta_ : Betas cover about 60% of the population on earth and with that, are the biggest "race" group. They are basically normal human beeings. Betas cannot impregnate Omegas nor Alphas, yet can be impregnated by other Betas or Alphas and impregnate Betas.

  
They are known as the "everyday species" and are not influenced by the heat smell of an Omega. (Explained later.)

  
Betas can be influenced by Alphas, be it by smell or apperance, yet they are able to resist them if they choose to.

  
Betas can also release scents but Alphas tend to ignore that while Omegas still react to it. Betas cannot arouse Omegas but can be aroused by them and can also be abused by Omegas.

  
_Omegas:_ Omegas cover about 20% of the human population on earth. They are small, weak and often very soft and caring. Male as well as female Omegas have a curvy and sexually very attracting body. Females have big chests while males are flat (if not pregnant).

  
Both genders can be impregnated by Alphas and Alphas only, they cannot impregnate regardless of gender. The sexual organ (their dick...) works perfectly but they do not develop any sperm cells in their bodies.

  
Omegas expercience a so called "heat" every three to four months or every month, this is different for every Omega. Eren in this story has a 30-day heat cycle. (Explained later.)

  
Scents can be released, but Omegas do not often use them by free will. Those they use are often released when scared, aroused or extremely happy.  
Omegas can purr and hiss, similar to a cat.

  
_The Heat:_ Omegas expercience a so called "heat" every month. The first heat should come around at the age between 14 and 16 years. In their heat, an Omega is ready to mate and the most fertile. They're horny 24/7 for four to seven days in which they either mate with their mate or hide form the outside world.

  
To control and supress the heat, an Omega can take medications, called "supressants" in form of little white, pink or red pills. Supressants have to be taken every day (even when not in heat) so the body can adjust to them and won't produce any further hormones for breeding than it needs.

  
When an Omega is in heat, they scent out very strong pheromones (a form of scent) which attract Alphas around them to mate with them. Since the strength-level of an Alpha is way higher than that of an Omega, the heat is often the main reason for rape.

  
While pregnant, Omegas do not go into heat, just as a woman doesn't get her period when pregnant in our world. Once an Omega found its mate, the heat can only be satisfied by that one and only Alpha and no other person, not masturbation either.

  
It can be sated and if supressants are still used it is even bearable but an Omega's body will always crave for its mated Alpha.

  
An Omega in heat gets easily scared and has the urge to submit every command, be it by free will or not.

  
_The Rut:_ The rut can only be experienced by Alphas and is usually caused by Omegas in heat. Alphas loose control when in rut and cannot act normally anymore. They are controlled by lust, often rape the Omega giving out pheromones and when the rut wears off, they often do not remember what happened in the time period.

  
An Alpha in rut feels the need to dominate and often gets aggressive out of no real reason when the rut doesn't get satisfied. Sex while an Alpha is rutting is no soft lovey-dovey sex, it's simply hard and pleasurable for both parts.

  
The rut can last up to the length of an Omega's heat (when mated) or only a few minutes or hours (when unmated).

  
_Mates:_  
A "mated pair" is always chosen by faith. To every Alpha alive, there's an Omega chosen for him or her to be their mate. To every Beta alive, there's another Beta. Betas and Alphas can fall in love, as well can Omegas and Betas fall in love, yet it will not be the same as with their mate.

  
Mates fit together like puzzle pieces and stay together all their life (we'll se about this in this story...).

  
It's rare that Alpha-Omega-mates find each other, due to the rarity of both races, but if they do, the Alpha gets really protective of the Omega and does not allow anyone to harm it in any way.

  
_Sex and Knotting:_  
There is nothing special about the sex itself. It happens just like it happens with any other couple and there's no need for further explanation.

  
The only real difference is, that male Omegas lubricate themselves when getting horny or being in heat. This lubrication is called "slick". It's just like a woman getting wet.  
Yet, knotting is another thing only existent in Omegaverses (and with some animal-races but hell is research...).

  
When an Alpha "knots" its Omega, the penis swells inside the Omega's body and its tip gets big enough so the Alpha cannot pull out anymore. That means, both are stuck in the current position and cannot part from each other. This effect can last up from a few minutes or hours to two entire days. Knotting is used to plug up the bottom and keep the Alpha's sperm inside.

  
In than timespan, it's not neccesary to eat nor use the toilet for neither part.

  
When having sex, an Alpha can choose whether to knot their partner or just come inside/outside its body. Finishing up inside can still impregnate the Omega.

  
Every Omega can only be knotted once, which means, if another Alpha knots an Omega that is not their mate, the chosen mate for said Omega cannot knot the Omega again.

  
_Biting/Marking:_  
A bitemark on the neck of an Omega is a sign for that that Omega is already mated and taken. After sex or while still in the high, Alphas can extend their upper canines and sharpen the rest of their teeth and bite the Omega's neck.

  
When that happened, the bitemark won't heal for weeks, but it won't hurt the Omega at all.

  
A bitten Omega belongs to the Alpha the bite comes from. The smell the Omega sends out changed to another one which tells nearby Alphas "This Omega is taken". The smell will not change anymore.

  
Some Omegas wear chokers or similar metal bands around their neck to prevent getting bit when working as e.g. whore or stripper, as some Alphas can not control themselves.

  
By this, some Alphas tend to have multiple Omegas by their side as they have nowhere to go since they were bitten.

  
_Alpha-Voice:_  
The so called "Alpha-Voice" is a tone used by Alphas to set authority. The tone is very deep and often threatening.  
The Alpha-Voice lets the Alpha show off that he's the strongest and Omegas as well as Betas usually bend to that voice, following its command.  
The deeper the voice is, the more dominant is the Alpha. If two were to clash into each other, the one with the deeper growl would win.

  
_Birth:_  
Birth for female Omegas and Betas is just the same as for normal humans.

  
Male Omegas however, have to either get a caesarean operation or get through the painful procedure of pressing the child out of their anus. Birth itself will still be normal.  
Some male Omegas loose conciousness during birth.

  
\---

  
That's it about the Omegaverse. I'd like to throw out some warnings, too, in case you are sensitive to some topics:  
  
 **RAPE WARNING**  
I guarantee that there is at least ONE, in maximum three chapters that involve rape. It's neccesary for the story and I'm deeply sorry for what I am going to do to our beloved little Eren... But he'll be fine.

  
I think.

  
Chapters involving rape have the (💥)-sign in the title. That does not mean you have to skip the whole chapter, though.

  
(not-really-) **PEDOPHILIA WARNING**  
In this book, Eren is aged 15! I know, this is not pedo- nor hebephilia anymore (pedophilia=attraction to prepubescent minors; hebephilia=attraction to minors from age 11-14), but if you feel uncomfortable with Eren being 15, please be careful.

  
**SMUT WARNING**  
This is less of a warning and rather more of a... promise? Yes, I marked the chapters containing SMUT again with (🌟)!

  
**TEEN PREGNANCY**

  
**OMEGAVERSE**

  
**RIREN/ERUREN (Levi X Eren, Erwin X Eren)**

  
You may also have noticed that I deleted a chapter from my One-Shot-book, because that chapter was literally what is going to happen in this book. So you can't spoil yourselves, I've just deleted it and started from scratch.

  
This story will have three different endings, so there will be about 2-5 bonus chapters maybe, but first I will do the original ending!  
And I think that was everything... So far, I plan to do about 16-20 chapters but that depends on how much I will detail this book and all...

I wish you a great time reading and a beautiful day!   
-stay safe, Tikata


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more time!  
> Hello and welcome, lovelies! Yes, this chapter is already marked (💥) but do not worry! I put (💥💥💥) where sensitive content starts and where it ends. Read until you find the first tag, skip to the second and continue. I will then tell you what happened in between in a short version afterwards.  
> For those that are not scared to read it, enjoy!

**To believe in monsters**

  
**[THIRD PERSON]**

It is nothing special.

An early morning, the sun was shining outside, birds were singing. It seemed warm but a steady breeze set the point that it was still spring and a jacket was rather optional.

But when one is standing inside, you notice nothing of that breeze.

Inside of Mr. Erwin Smith's manor it was rather warm, the heaters had been turned up all night so the house could cool down in daytime. And so it was the case that Eren decided that pants were not neccesary. Instead, he wore plain gray shorts.

The young Omega was cutting some boiled egg into slices which he would put over the salad he had prepared for breakfast. He loved to cook. When the toaster went off, he took out the hot bread and put two more pieces in before reactivating the machine and putting butter on the already done toast.

"Erwin! I'm almost done!", he called over his shoulder when he heard that his caretaker had entered the house again after checking the mailbox outside.

"I'll be over in a minute.", he heard the strong voice of the Alpha from the entrance hall. Eren just nodded and waited for the next two breadslices to finish.

He looked at the toaster. His fingers tapped on the kitchen counter's marble surface impatiently, one of his feet started to tap the ground. It basically took forever. Eren took a mental note to tell Erwin they needed a new toaster.

Suddenly, the little machine went off and Eren flinched hard, lost balance and fell onto the ground with a high yelp.

He hit his head on the lower cabinets of the kitchen, crying out at the sudden pain. The world was spinning, so he had to close his eyes for a few seconds.

He heard frantic steps coming towards him and identified them as Erwin's. "Eren, are you okay?", he asked.

When the Alpha saw him, he gasped and kneeled down. "Eren, hey? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Eren's ears were ringing. He mumbled a few incomprehensible words, so Erwin decided it would be best to take him to the living room and lay him down.

The Alpha lifted the brunet up almost effortlessly and took him into the next room where he gently put him on the sofa, feeling Eren's forehead. No fever.

"Did you get scared of the toaster again, Eren?", the blond asked with a sideglance into the open kitchen. Eren was scared pretty easily, it was no wonder that a simple toaster sent him down.

The Omega hummed, scrunching his eyebrows while raising a slim hand to place on his head. "Hurts...", he mumbled.

"You are impossible.", Erwin sighed with a chuckle and stood straight. "I'll get you some ice."

"Yes, please...", Eren groaned. He closed his eyes again after he briefly looked at Erwin and tried to relax on the sofa. He knew he got scared easily, but a toaster? Really?  
A toaster?

When the Alpha returned with an icepack and painkillers, he helped Eren gulp down the pills with some water before putting the icepack onto his head and laying him down again.

"I'm such a terrible housewife...", Eren joked with closed eyes. "Can't even cook without hurting myself..."

"It's alright. We both know you're a little jumpy.", Erwin said and chuckled. "And you're not a housewife, Eren."

"Well, I cook for you, wash our clothes and keep the house clean. I think that's what housewifes do, isn't it."

"You're being an idiot." Gently, Erwin flicked the Omega's forehead before getting back onto his feet after he had been kneeling next to the sofa the whole time. "I have another worry, though..."

His voice sounded suddenly very worried. He put a hand up to his chin before gazing over to the stack of mail he had just retrieved from outside.

"Your supressants are still not delivered. You're on your last pack right now, aren't you? Plus, your heat is close. It is bothering me a lot." He then turned back to Eren, looking into his eyes.

"If they don't get delivered soon, we're going to have a problem."

For a few seconds, the Omega said nothing, letting the Alpha's words sink in. Not delivered yet.

Supressants could turn an Omega addicted to them. That's why local pharmacies and drugstores were legally not allowed to sell them and they had to be delivered by mail, after the prior delivery had been checked.

"They will arrive tomorrow, I'm sure.", Eren then said, flipping the icepack over and pressing the other side against his aching skull.

Erwin sighed and shrugged. "I'll trust your word..." He then ruffled Eren's hair and threaded his fingers through it, resting his hand there for a few seconds.

"I will eat and head to work now, okay? Should I bring you a bowl, too? And I will of course call your school to tell them you're not coming today."

"Huh?!" Eren sat up straight. "N-no! I'm fine, I can still go! It's not as bad as you think, I just feel a little dizzy but that will subside soon, I'm sure! No need to-"

"Eren, I can't have you falling over at school again. Also, you know how hard it is for me to pick you up from there if you throw up or the nurse sends you home. I'd rather have you stay here."

"Erwin, I can seriously-"

"I said no. Jean will surely send you what you missed. Sleep. We'll see where it goes after work."

Eren realized he had no chance at arguing with his caretaker, so he just closed his eyes with a deep sigh. "Fine. I'll stay home."

Erwin smiled. "Good boy."

The Omega listened to the large Alpha's footsteps walking towards the kitchen, he heard the clinking of dishes and cutlery before the fridge door opened and closed again.

Then, Erwin made his way towards the door of the house. "If you feel better later, please do the dirty dishes, alright? I put them in the sink. God, it's time the dishwasher gets repaired..."

The last sentence was more to himself than to Eren, yet the smaller one heard it anyway and registered it. "Sure."

"Alright then, I'm off. Don't forget to eat. I'll be back at five."

"Have a nice day!"

The door fell into the lock and Eren turned onto his side on the couch. His head was still pounding like crazy, so he decided to just close his eyes and get some sleep.

  
\---

  
When Erwin returned from work half past five, he noticed how awfully quiet the house and how beautifully sweet the air was.

Was Eren cooking?

He put his shoes aside and the keys away before walking towards the kitchen. No Eren there. And the dishes were not done either. He wondered why,  
usually Eren always did the housework flawlessly.

'He must really not feel well.', Erwin thought.

But there was still this sweet scent in the air. He wondered where it could come from. As he walked into the living room to see if the Omega was still there, he found it empty.

"Eren?", he called out before spotting a small white-pink pill on the ground. Two more a few meters away. Were those Eren's supressants? But how did he-

The smell lured the Alpha. He didn't know what happened, he just noticed his pants suddenly being awfully tight. Too tight.

Erwin walked around in the house, trying to find the source of that beautiful scent. A mix of vanilla and hot caramel and something else he could not really put into place. It was heaven for his nose.

The Alpha turned a corner, it got stronger, stopping in front of Eren's door. And he was certain it came from inside. The door was pushed open, sharp blue eyes scanned the whole room and set on a small figure in the corner.

Eren.

Scattered around the Omega were pills, his supressants and their packages, three empty bottles of water and one fourth Eren was gulping down sip for sip, almost choking on it as the door opened.

When he noticed Erwin, his eyes went wide, the bottle fell to the ground and caused a wet mess around his shivering, hot body. "N-no...", Eren whimpered. His voice was shaking just as bad as his whole being.

"G-go... Please, get out... It has started..."

It struck Erwin. Eren went into heat. The third part of the scent was Eren. Caramel, vanilla and pure Eren. A wide grin set on the blond's face.

"So you finally went into heat, huh?"

"Y-you hid my supressants... hah... Why did you... ha... do that... to me?", the Omega panted and pressed himself farther into the corner, trying not to give in to his heat.

"Why? Who ran around in my house for what... 13 years now? Wearing shorts, tanktops, highwaist jeans, everything revealing he could get his little hands on?", Erwin growled. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You did so much to stir me up, Eren! I'm an ummated Alpha, did you even think about how I felt? Hm? Did you?"

He walked up to the shaking boy, kicking the door closed behind him, looking down on him, his hands wanting to grab Eren, throw him on the bed and fuck him hard. But he had to restrain himself.

He did not want to break Eren.

Not yet.

"GO AWAY! PLEASE!", Eren yelled and tried to kick at Erwin, but the tall man only chuckled and crouched down in front of him.

"You're mine now-" "NO!" One more time, Eren tried to kick, but the Alpha caught his ankle, pressing it tight with his strong hand. It hurt. Eren yelped. The arousing smell hit Erwin's nose even more, he pulled the Omega out of the corner and towards him.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!", Eren yelled as loud as he could, but the blond would not budge. Not a millimeter.

"Eren.", Erwin said in an Alpha-growl.

Eren's body went limp, but he didn't give up yet. His Omega-senses kicked in to submit, but he was still in his right mind.

"You are mine now. And if you continue to fight me, I will crush your legs and wrists so they are of no use anymore, so you're my doll. I will make you regret ever speaking up to me when you ever disobey me again. I promise, this will be no fun."

Eren felt his own hot tears on his face.

"N-no... No! I don't want to sleep with you... Please, Erwin! This is not you! Let me go, let us wait this out and then we can talk this over! Don't make me hate you, please!"

His pleads met deaf ears.

"You. Are mine now.", Erwin growled and pulled Eren into his arms, lifting the anxious and whimpering Omega up before kicking the waterbottles away with his feet and walking out of the room. He did not want to do it in Eren's room. He hated the thought of dirtying the sheets with his own scent while they smelled so beautifully of Eren.

(💥💥💥)

So he carried him over to his own room. He put Eren on the bed and looked at him with predatory eyes before walking towards the door, locking it. He put the key in his pocket.

"E-erwin, please... No...", he heard Eren cry and when he turned around, he saw that he had rolled himself together, a hand pressed firmly down on the bulge in his pants to keep it from showing.

The Alpha chuckled and opened the first few buttons of his dress-shirt.

"Why, Erwin, why? Why did you hide them? Everything went so well, why do you want to do this to me?" Eren was shaking terribly, his face was pressed into the sheets but his mouth laid free so he could speak.

"Why? You are asking me this, Eren? I think I already explained this to you." Erwin grabbed Eren's wrists and sat on his hips, careful to not sit down all the way to not break Eren's wonderful body. He then retrieved fur-lined handcuffs from his nightstand drawer, slipping one around Eren's slim wrist before pulling the other through the headboard's bars and putting it around Eren's other hand. When he was satisfied with how Eren was tied up, he stood back up, taking a few steps away to start undressing.

"I'm an unmated Alpha, I have needs. And it's your job to fullfill these needs, from now on, Omega."

"Then why didn't you just take some whore?! Or ask other girls?! I'm sure ANY girl would take you, with your looks and charms! Why me?"

" 'Cause you're an Omega." Erwin unbuttoned his shirt completely and let it fall down onto the ground. "And no woman could satisfy me as much as your male Omega-body could. That's why I chose you."

"You-you'll not get away with this!"

"Oh, I surely will. Omegas get raped every day, I doubt that the police would give a shit about you and your... Complaints." The Alpha chuckled, kicking off his pants before getting back to the Omega.

Erwin leaned over Eren, forcefully spreading his legs and pressing their clothed hard-ons together. Eren whimpered from the contact and threw his head back, biting his lower lip.

"E-erwin... Please... Get yourself together... This is not you!" He pleaded again, he begged Erwin to stop and come to senses, but it did not work. The Alpha ignored him.

Instead, a low growl escaped the blond's chest that had Eren's body shiver all over. "Eren." He leaned down and leaned his forehead against the Omega's. 

"Stop it, now. I'm still in the mood not to hurt you. But if you continue being a little shit, I will surely think things over."

Erwin pulled down his boxers, letting his thick cock spring out before pulling off Eren's shorts and underwear completely.

Eren looked down at where their bodies collided. Erwin's cock was so large in comparison to his own. It had an almost deep red, violet color by now, veins popping out from it, twitching.

He did not want to imagine how painful it must be to take this one in, with the big head and girth.

"Admiring me, are we? I must say that even for an Alpha, I do have a pretty big cock, don't you think? Imagine how much pleasure this one could bring you if you cooperate. I'm not bad in bed." His low voice had Eren's insides churning, but not in a very good way.

His heat pressed a whimper past Eren's quivering lips. "Erwin..."

"Eren."

The Alpha leaned close to Eren's face, their foreheads touching. Eren felt tears running down his face as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Promise you'll be a good boy for your Alpha?", Erwin asked, his voice deep, forcing Eren's Omega to submit completely.

Eren did not want this. He did not want his body to submit to Erwin, all he wanted was to live normally after what had happened to his mother. He was thankful the Alpha had taken him in but he was not in love with him. And he did not want his virginity taken by Erwin either.

But he... Eren did not have a choice anymore. His Omega spoke for him.

"Y-yes Alpha..." 

He closed his eyes and Erwin chuckled, pressing his lips onto Eren's plump ones. The second they touched, self control was taken from the young boy and his legs fell open beneath the Alpha, granting him full access to his body.

Eren kissed back shyly, scared of angering Erwin. The Alpha could get him to do whatever he wanted within seconds. If he did not want to get hurt, he should not test the blond.

Erwin's hands grabbed Eren's hips under his shirt, massaging the skin with his thumbs before pushing the fabric up to expose the Omega's chest. He stripped Eren of the shirt completely and since the handcuffs made it impossible to remove it all the way, he just left it above Eren's head around his elbows.

His lips went along Eren's jaw, over the sweet spot behind his ear, down his neck, where he kissed his collarbone sweetly before creating a deep hickey just above it. "Your skin is so soft... It makes me want to touch it all night long. Or do so many different things to you all night long."

Eren whimpered once more, his eyes still closed. He hoped that this was a bad dream from which he would surely wake up soon and everything would be alright.  
But he knew it wasn't. Erwin was above him, the person he trusted with his whole life betrayed him.

Erwin kissed his chest, scattering a few more bruises over it before latching his tongue onto one of Eren's nipples. The younger boy's body shook as the perky bud was sucked into the Alpha's hot mouth.

His hands balled to fists. He tried not to feel too much pleasure from this, but the other pressed all the right buttons. 

When Erwin was satisfied with the hardness of Eren's nipple, which was now deep red and aching, he went on to the other while his hands got to work at Eren's lower region.

Without hesitation, a finger slipped into Eren's slick-wet entrance while the other hand played around with Eren's small erection. Eren moaned in response, biting his tongue right after that.

"Nah, nah, nah." Erwin let go of the Omega's chest looking up at him before using the hand prior at Eren's small cocklette to shove his thumb in between Eren's backteeth, keeping his mouth open. "Don't hide those pretty sounds, baby boy. I know you're enjoying it-"

He pressed another finger into Eren's dilated entrance, curling them inside before thrusting deep. Eren's back arched as he moaned loudly.

"I'll make you cum just from my fingers inside you. How many do you want? Three, four? My whole hand?" Erwin grinned as Eren tried his hardest to get his hand away from his mouth and out of his body.

Erwin didn't let him speak.

"Well, since you're not answering... I'll just have to choose myself. I have a pretty large cock, four fingers won't do, baby." He chuckled.

Eren opened and widened his eyes, shaking his head no rapidly. He whimpered, his lower body tensing around Erwin's fingers.

The Alpha pushed in a third, insides sucking him in greedily, not wanting to let him go. When his fingertips curled again, the Omega screamed below him. His whole body shook and raised from the bed a little.

"Have I found your sweet spot?"

Erwin looked into Eren's paniced and confused eyes. It was like the Omega did not know what just had happened. "This-" Erwin massaged the spot he had just hit inside with his fingertips, Eren moaning at the feeling, his cocklette twitching. "-is your prostate. It makes you feel all the pleasure your pathetic little penis can't. Imagine me hitting it with my big one. It will send you straight to heaven."

Eren's legs were shaking as he wrapped them around Erwin's hips instinctively while the Alpha fingered him open even more, stretching him to the point it burned slightly.

"Er-in...", Eren whimpered his eyes looking into Erwin's pleadingly. "I know, baby boy. I want it, too." Erwin knew excactly that this was not what Eren wanted to say, yet the played dumb and kissed Eren's nose.

A fourth finger went inside, a new wave of slick gushing out of the Omega's gaping hole, dreching the sheets below.

Eren clenched around the Alpha's big hand, wiggeling his hips in an attempt to get it out of himself but the blond didn't want to see any of that.

"I'd advise you to prepare yourself.", Erwin murmured next to Eren's ear before kissing his throat.

Eren was confused. What was he talking about?

But before he even knew it, Erwin had pulled his hand out and pushed his whole fist back inside. Eren screamed, back arching, more tears running down his face.  
He shook his head violently as his prostate was assaulted by ruthless movements of the Alpha's hand. Eren hated it.

But his Omega enjoyed the rough treatment. It sent moans out of Eren's mouth and filtered the pain away from the pleasure, making Eren's little cock ache again, fully hard and twitching.

"I knew it.", Erwin said. He pulled his hand from between Eren's backteeth and gripped onto the small cocklette. His fist swallowed it whole as he pleasured Eren's penis.

The Omega was moaning and trashing around as he was fisted and jerked off at the same time. "N-no!", he yelled, not wanting to cum by Erwin's hands. He refused himself release.

But there wasn't much he could do against it, it felt too good. His legs clenched around Erwin's hips as he moaned the word 'Alpha' again and again. Erwin laughed darkly before leaning down and kissing Eren.

The Omega was too occupied with the pleasure to fight the Alpha's intruding tongue away and he came hard for the first time.

The Alpha sat back up and let Eren ride through his mindblowing orgasm before pulling his hands away, leaving Eren gaping wide open and gasping for air.

He stood up and left the Omega for a couple of minutes, getting his hands washed and brought a towel for later. When he came back into Eren's view, the Omega tried to sit up, but failed.

Erwin unlocked the handcuffs and Eren scooted away, underrestimating the bed's edge and falling off it with a loud thud and a yelp.

He heard the Alpha sigh and come over to him. He knew running away wouldn't do, he couldn't flee from him. So he rolled himself together and tried to shield himself from any incoming hits.

But there were none coming. Instead, he was lifted up and sat back down on the bed.

"N-no, let me go, let go of me. I don't want this, go away... Leave me alone, please!", he whimpered and wanted to get away again, but Erwin held him tight by his wrist.

"We're not quite done, Omega.", he said in his Alpha-growl. Eren's body shuddered. He cried out, willing to do anything to escape the brutal Alpha and this house, the place he called 'home'.

Erwin sat in the middle of the bed, pulling Eren into his lap. Erwin's still rockhard cock pressed against the young boy's stomach, still leaking with hot, white precum.  
"Lift your ass a little." Eren's Omega followed the command. "And now-"

Eren felt Erwin's tip on his dilated and stretched entrance, almost breaching it.

"Down."

With strong hands, Erwin pushed the small boy's body down, impaling him inch by inch on his massive length. Eren cried out and wiggled, tiny hands pushing against Erwin's broad chest, but his struggles were of no use. When he reached the Alpha's base, he felt his insides clenching and pulsing around the intruder.

"Good boy.", Erwin praised him and kissed Eren's jaw. "Now-" His voice sank back into the demanding and dominating Alpha-growl, "ride me."

The Omega could only obey. It was like his body refused to let him control it, like the Alpha had hacked his way into his brain, ordering him around like he wanted.

Slowly, Eren raised his body and pulled off to the tip before smashing himself down, screaming in both pain and pleasure. 

His body enjoyed being filled, his Omega already craving for more, greedy for Erwin's seed inside. Eren found some kind of steady rythm in which he bounced on the Alpha's lap, his own small cocklette leaking and ready to burst. He did not dare open his eyes to look at the man in front of him.

Erwin's hands still rested on the small boy's slender hips, massaging them with his thumbs while guiding him into the correct speed and angle for them both. But Eren's engery didn't last long. His heat made him weak, he couldn't continue. So eventually, Erwin realized that the Omega was loosing his power to move.

He pulled out and Eren moaned slightly, eyes shut tightly again and his body drenched in his fluids and sweat. To the Alpha - a gorgeous sight.

He laid Eren back into the sheets looking at him all over. Eren was whimpering, trying to cover his unmentionables and hiding his face in the sheets.

'Was that it?', the small boy thought. 'Is he already done with me? Is he angry?! Please-'

"Please don't hit me!", Eren whimpered into the pillow he had below his face. Erwin was speechless for a second. What was Eren thinking?

"I won't hit you.", the Alpha assured the small brunet creature that was shivering and shaking like a leaf in fear. "I can't just hit such an amusing toy, can I?"  
He leaned down to Eren's ear and licked its shell, getting Eren red all over.

Since Eren was curled to the side, Erwin took place behind him and lifted one of his legs, pushing the Omega's hands away from his bits. "N-no... Not again, please...", Eren begged but Erwin had already shoved his burning erection back into Eren's welcoming body.

The Alpha groaned in satisfaction, slowly beginning to thrust into Eren from behind. Eren gripped the sheets, trying to hold onto something that could maybe comfort him as he was ravished again.

Erwin got faster in his thrusts, messing up Eren's insides and watching as the Omega's dripping ass-cunt was sucking him even deeper. His body did not want to let go. A fresh wave of slick gushed out, wetting Erwin's member again and leaking down their legs.

The blond kissed the back of Eren's neck, leaving multiple hickeys on the sun-kissed skin while letting his hands wander over to the front right back to Eren's perky nipples. He pinched them and received an immedient response from Eren as the Omega moaned out and pushed his chest into his fingers.

"I'll make you feel so good, Eren.", Erwin whispered into Eren's ear. A shiver ran down Eren's back as a particularly sensitive spot inside was hit.

"Th-there... There again...", he said, breathless before tipping his head back against Erwin's chest. The Alpha chuckled. "Have I found your spot?" He aimed right for the same spot again, Eren moaning loudly and now even pushing back onto his cock.

The Omega tried his best to keep his moans as quiet as he could, panting his pleasure out instead, biting his tongue every time Erwin hit his prostate. Erwin didn't mind Eren hiding his sounds anymore, he was now chasing his own high.

"A-alpha... Gonna... Cum...", Eren moaned out, pressing his face into the pillows. He hadn't noticed how his body had started rocking with Erwin's thrusts and how the pain he felt earlier had completely vanished.

"Good, do that. Cum as many times as you can, Eren. This is going to be a long night.", Erwin said behind him. He was also panting a little by now, his own orgasm not too far away anymore.

The rest was pure white for Eren. He didn't remember when he came the first time, nor the second. All he felt was the deep pounding in his lower body and the Alpha's cock getting larger and larger, swelling the closer he came.

And then, he exploded. Erwin shot all of his seed straight into Eren's limp and breathless body, making Eren's Omega moan loudly in its hazy lust.

"Good boy.", Erwin groaned, pressing Eren's body close to shoot all of his cum straight into Eren's womb. "God... This feels good."

The blond pressed his nose against Eren's sweaty neck, inhaling the Omega's scent and enjoying the soft skin. "So... Beautiful."

"L-let go...", Eren whimpered in nothing but a silent whisper.

"No."

A tongue ran over Eren's neck, as if searching for something. Before the Omega realized what Erwin had in mind, he felt sharp teeth dig into his skin. He cried out, trying to get away.

But Erwin only bit down harder, his knot swelling inside the Omega while mating him, deeply connected. Eren felt his body become even more weak, before he blacked out completely.

(💥💥💥)

**(Obviously, Erwin raped Eren in this part. He came inside the I Omega. Eren enjoyed parts of it, although that was most likely his Omega's fault. Eren got marked as mate by Erwin in the end.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was mostly... the bad stuff. I would say don't worry, the next one gets better but... not exactly. The third one is finally more beautiful, though.  
> Thoughs so far?  
> -Tikata
> 
> (This version did not get proofread yet.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Water bottles and a purse**

  
Eren did not remember how many days had passed since the incident. Erwin ruthlessly used Eren's weak body until the heat was over, night for night until he had had enough.

He came multiple times inside the Omega. Eren knew that, even if he took his supressants and contraception pills now, he was surely pregnant. He had never thought he would be a mother at such a young age. He didn't even want children that badly yet.

But there he was, throwing up into the toilet while holding his aching belly. When he felt like he was finished, he flushed and sat back on his heels trying to calm his rapidly beating heart down. He felt helpless. He felt alone and used.

He felt terrible.

He flinched when Erwin entered the bathroom and hid his face from the Alpha, looking at the ground instead, slowly trying to stand up but failing. He remained sitting on the fluffy rug in front of the toilet.

Erwin wordlessly handed him a pregnancy test, the pink package still sealed. It seemed like he had just bought it. "Bring it to me once you're done.", he said before squatting and pulling up Eren's face to kiss his forehead, then disappearing out of the door.

Eren looked at the package, then his bare stomach. He knew Erwin was as sure as him that he got impregnated, why give him a test for it now?

He didn't know. He didn't want to know, maybe that was the better thing anyway.

The Omega got up slowly, wobbly on his legs like a newborn foal, but managed to stand. He made his way over to the toilet and sat, ripping the package of the test open and throwing it away into the general direction of the trashcan.

"I can't believe I really...", he whispered to himself, his voice not the voice he knew. When he pulled the test back from between his legs, he placed it on the counter, flushed and waited for it to take effect. While doing so, Eren paced the bathroom, trying to steady his legs.

His lower back hurt, it was painful to stand up straight. As he tried to put a hand on his hip to steady himself, all he felt was the pain shooting through his body.

He shoved the oversized button up of Erwin's aside and his eyes widened as he saw two deep blue handprints bruised into his skin on each side of his body. He knew

Erwin had held him tight but never that tight. He let the shirt fall back into place again, not bothering to cover his privates.

His eyes wandered back to the teststrip on top of the counter. Actually, it should not be able to determine if Eren was pregnant yet or not yet, since it was barely a week that had passed. But Omega's bodies were different from the rest and a test could show results usually right after the heat. Eren himself needed to know the results, still hoping that he maybe couldn't even conceive children but-

Nature was against him.

The test was positive. Two red stripes adorned the white paper of the test and Eren felt his heart sink. Suddenly, he felt the need to throw up again.

He doubled over and puked right into the toilet, steadying himself on the toilet seat.

Pregnant.

He really was pregnant.

The Omega sunk back into a kneeling position and closed his eyes. What did he do to deserve this?

\---

_Some time later..._

"Eren?"

Erwin walked into Eren's bedroom in which the Omega laid, surrounded by his plushies and pillows, buried underneath his blanket like he laid in a nest.

"Eren?"

The Alpha received no answer from inside the blanket-pillow fort and guessed that Eren was asleep and was about to leave the room when he heard the sheets shift. He turned back around and saw how Eren rubbed his eyes, yawned and slowly turned his head towards the door.

When he spotted Erwin, he remained silent. He broke the eyecontact quickly and found his pink llama plush to be more exciting to look at than the the face of the man who raped him.

Eren still tried to tell himself Erwin was controlled by his instincts as he found him in heat, but he knew it was useless. He knew better than that. He knew that his suppressants were hidden from him in one of the upper cabinets of the kitchen. He had found them by accident.

The Alpha had been such a great and wonderful guy all these years, he had never hurt him and always indulged every of Eren's needs without question. Eren felt bad just shoving him aside because of one accident, one slip.

But was it a slip?

The Omega did not remember much of what happened when he was in heat. He remembered many orgasms, Erwin's large manhood inside him, his hands groping him, but still- he had made him feel good.

He wanted to forgive Erwin. But... could he really?

"-Eren... Do you hear me?"

Eren snapped out of his thoughts as Erwin stood right next to the bed, not touching him, but a worried look on his face. The Omega looked up at him like a beaten puppy, then he nodded slowly.

"I asked where the test you were supposed to bring to me went? I did not find it in the bathroom."

'Because I threw it away...', Eren thought. "I-", he started, his throat feeling dry. The blond took instant notice of that and took the bottle of water next to Eren's nightstand and handed it to the boy.

Grateful, he took it and sat up to drink before closing it again and putting it under a pillow.

"I threw it away...", Eren then said. "It was negative."

A lie.

He had prepared himself to lie to Erwin. If the Alpha knew he was pregnant...- he did not want to imagine what could happen. To him or the child.

Erwin did not say anything. He froze in place for a few seconds, probably lost in thought. When he resumed to move, he looked at Eren, before gently placing a finger under the boy's chin, pulling it up a little.

Deep blue met ocean green and Eren's whole body shuddered. Erwin leaned down, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. The Omega did not respond.

When the blond pulled back, he pecked Eren's forehead one more time, then made his way out of the room.

He didn't say anything else about the pregnancy test. Why? Eren wondered.

"Erwin-", Eren said, but bit his tongue quickly after. 

The Alpha, who still stood in the doorway, turned back around and locked eyes with Eren. "Yes. What is it?"

"I-... I'm hungry. Can you please..."

"Sure. Anything special you want? Should I order?"

"Uhm... I don't care. Something with rice, please." He fiddeled with the blanket and quickly added: "I-if it's not too much trouble, of course!"

"Taking care of you was never trouble. I'll be done in fifteen minutes. Come down later."

Eren nodded slowly. "Okay...", he whispered. Erwin nodded and closed the door again, leaving Eren to himself.

The Omega sighed and fell back into his pillows. "God...", he closed his eyes and put his hands over his face.

His heart hurt.

The memories of his heat still remained a blur, yet he remembered begging for Erwin to stop before complying and obeying.

He loved Erwin, dearly. But not as a partner. More like a father figure. Someone he could trust and always count on. A best friend, maybe.

Erwin was a more than a decade older than Eren. Eren was fifteen. Erwin twenty-seven. That could not work. And it should not, either.

The brunet kicked the blankets aside, slipping off the bed and crawling over to the closet, where a full-body-mirror was attached.

He took in his appearance once more. How many times had it been already? How many times has he looked at himself?

Marks were scattered all over his body. Purple, blue, some deep red, bruises covered his neck and thighs. But the most outstanding mark on his skin was the hefty bitemark between his shoulder and neck.

He remembered he needed to disinfect it before he went downstairs to Erwin.

It was the mating mark Erwin had put onto him. The Alpha had chosen to rip Eren away from his fateful mate and possibly a happy future and pulled him into a life with a child he did not want and a mate that was never chosen for him.

Eren tore off the shirt he wore, taking off his boxers. He tried not to look at himself another time, knowing he would break down crying again and grabbed the closet door, pushing it aside. He pulled out some basic black fresh boxers and a gray shirt as well as a pair of camouflage shorts that went right past his knees - maybe they were shorts on a Beta or Alpha, but with Eren's size, they surely were too long.

He got dressed and went to wash his face in the little bathroom attached to his room, averting his eyes from the mirror, not wanting to see his face any longer. Then he slowly left his room and sneaked towards the stairs.

He took a deep breath. 'Calm, Eren... You'll be alright... He won't touch you...'

"Eren?"

Fuck Erwin's enhanced hearing.

"I'm coming down..." He grabbed the railing and went downstairs, towards the kitchen. Erwin stood in front of the stove, melting some butter in a frying pan. He gestured to the cabinet containing the fresh tableware. A silent sign for the Omega to start setting up the table.

Eren kneeled to get some bowls for them. He felt Erwin's intense stare in the back of his head, turning to face him. But when he spotted him, his eyes were averted again.

"Stop...", Eren said carefully. "Stop that."

"Stop what?", Erwin said, almost innocently. He walzed over to the fridge in his usual Alpha-grace and pulled out some chicken breast, cutting the package open with a knife. He put the chicken into the pan, the butter sizzeling loudly.

"Staring at me. I don't like that."

"How can I not stare at you? You're beautiful. Something worth staring at."

Eren stood and clicked his tongue before placing the bowls on the counter, wanting to grab the handle of the cutlery drawer. But he got stopped.

Erwin's hand found its way into his hair, his head was pulled back against the Alpha's rock hard chest and another hand grabbed his throat tight to the point he found it hard to breathe.

"E-erwi-"

"Do never click your tongue at me, Omega.", Erwin suddenly growled and a cold shudder ran over the small boy's body. "Do you understand me?"

His strong voice had dropped a few octaves down into an Alpha-growl, it's bass vibrating against Eren's back.

Eren gasped for air. He wanted to breathe. Needed to breathe. His hands clawed at the blond's. Sharp fingernails dug into skin, ripping at it. But Erwin didn't let go, even when the frantic scratching drew up blood.

"I asked if you understood me, Omega." His grip tightened and Eren felt his knees buckle and hands fall down, before he nodded vigorously, pressing out some pleading Omega noises.

"Good boy." Erwin let him breathe, but did not let him go. The Omega coughed and tried to break free, his hair getting pulled at continuously. "Please! Let me go!", Eren begged.

Erwin placed his chin on top of the brunet's head and pushed them forward a little, so Eren was leaning on the counter with his hips, his arms supporting him. Then, the blond pressed his knee up in between Eren's legs. The boy flinched at the sudden contact with his privates.

"I really do love you, my boy. But remember: Now that you are my mate, I will not allow any kind of disobedience or disrespect towards me. You're not my foster child anymore. The rules changed. Clear?"

"Crystal...", Eren whispered and sighed in relief as the pressure of the massive body behind him lightened, then disappeared completely.

He turned around, Erwin was back at the stove already, flipping the chicken slips over. He took a deep breath and gave the tableware a glance, then walked up next to him.

Erwin turned a little, giving him a look from the corners of his eyes. "What is it?"

Eren pulled himself together. He needed to get back onto Erwin's good side. He couldn't let Erwin think he resented him if he wanted to live in peace.

"Bend down.", he said in a whisper.

"What—?"

The Omega grabbed Erwin's collar and pulled the Alpha down to his level, connecting their lips. Erwin was stunned at first, but then grabbed Eren by the hips and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. The Omega had his eyes closed, his face relaxed. Well, relaxed as much as he could, judging by the fact that he was kissing a rapist. His rapist. 

Erwin coaxed his willing mouth open with his tongue, invading Eren's wet mouthcavern with it and pressing down onto Eren's wet muscle. Then, he pulled back.

"Go set that table before I bend you over and fuck you right here.", Erwin growled, gripping Eren's ass once tight before standing back straight, patting Eren's head. The Omega nodded and quickly followed the order, not wanting any more contact than neccessary to keep the Alpha satisfied.

\---

Eren couldn't find rest that night. He laid in Erwin's bed, tossing and turning but finding not a wink of sleep. He was alone, his mate was somewhere else in the house. He guessed downstairs, watching TV.

Once more, Eren turned around and snuggled into the pillow, his eyes closed. He tried his best to think of nothing. 'Just fall asleep... Just fall asleep...' He had tried counting sheep before, nothing worked.

He flinched when the door opened and the lightswitch clicked. The lights in the hallway went dead and darkness drenched the room again. He heard clothes rusteling, probably Erwin undressing, then steps coming up towards the bed.

The matress sunk down a little from the added weight of another body and the Omega was pulled against Erwin, his face now resting on his toned chest. "Can't sleep?"  
Eren cracked his eyes open to show he was indeed very much awake, then hummed.

The Alpha raked a hand through Eren's hair, chocolate strands fluffy in his grip, and pressed his nose into it, inhaling his addictive scent.

"You know Eren, I don't like it when I get lied to."

Eren's heart stopped.

"You could have simply showed it to me. You could have made this so much easier. For both of us."

It started beating twice as fast as before. 

"Why did you not just tell me you were pregnant?"

Erwin was awfully calm. It scared Eren.

"I-I... I was... I was scared...", Eren whispered against the Alpha's chest. He moved a little, the blond let go of him so they both could sit up.

"Scared of what? My reaction? You act as if it wasn't my intention to get you pregnant."

"I don't want a child!", Eren blurted out. "At least not yet! I'm young, I'm still going to school! I can't afford to get pregnant now. What will the others think of me?! They already see lowly of me as an Omega, now as a pregnant Omega, they'll pick on me even more!"

He fisted he sheets and shook his head.

"I wanted to get my first child when I was out of school, had a stable job, when I worked for myself a little. When I had a life and outlived my childhood to its fullest... And now... Now I'm here, I have something in my belly that got there by force and I don't know how to handle the situation!"

Eren desperately wanted to say that he especially didn't want a child with a man that was not his fated mate but forced a bond onto him, but he didn't want to enrage Erwin by any chance. So he chose to stay quiet after that.

"I'm just so confused and... scared. I would have told you, I promise, I just-"

"Stop it, Eren."

Erwin's voice was emotionless, truly cold.

"Erwi–"

"Shh." The Alpha placed a hand over Eren's mouth and shut him up efficently. "I'm still angry that you lied to me."

"Mhh-mh-mhmhh..."

Erwin took his hand away to let the boy speak again.

"I'm really sorry... Please, don't hit me, I'll make it up to you, whatever you want!"

Eren tried to find Erwin's eyes in the lingering darkness of the room. "Anything, you say?", the Alpha purred, suddenly awfully close to Eren's face. Eren flinched, but stayed in place.

"A-anything...", he stuttered, instantly knowing what Erwin would want.

"Then, my boy..." A swift movement, sheets rusteling, and Eren was caught under Erwin's massive frame of a body, hands forced into the sheets next to his head, their crotches pressed together, a mewl escaping the brunet boy.

"...how aboout you surrender your body to me?"

\---

Days went by, Eren attended school again. He tried not to let his friends find out about his sex life, but Jean soon noticed that Eren got laid and started making fun of him.

If only he knew, he wouldn't talk so carelessly.

Marco, on the other hand, kept quiet about it. He tried to distract Eren from Jean's childish behavior by showing him a new book he was reading and offered him to give it a try.

The Omega was thankful. When he was at school - and Jean wasn't quaking about sex and how he would never let anyone top him (even though we all secretly know who had the upper hand in his and Marco's relationship)-, he felt normal. At ease.

At night, however, he laid in Erwin's arms, thinking about what his life has become. His belly hadn't shown him any sign of pregnancy yet, but the occasional vomiting in the morning and picky taste he developed confirmed that he was still in Erwin's grasp.

That evening, Eren looked out of the window next to the bed into the night sky. Erwin was dead asleep behind him, snoring slightly, a lazy arm thrown over Eren's body.

He wondered if he could sneak outside. He wondered if he could run away. They lived in the city, all he needed to do was get out, take some money and call a cap. Then travel far far away and find a living somewhere.

Eren sat up, clenching his jaw and supressing a jawn before carefully climbing over Erwin to leave the bed. He grabbed some pants and pulled them on over his boxers.

Was he really ready to leave this house forever?

He had everything here. Food, clean water, a warm bed at night and most important of all: safety. He was safe here. Safe from other Alphas and dangers like wild animals. Could he leave it behind? He pulled on a shirt and went towards the door.

"Eren? Where are you going?", he suddenly heard the blond Alpha's sleepy voice. He froze and tried to turn as naturally as he could, as if he wasn't planning on escaping right now.

"I need to pee."

"You could go here. And what's up with the pants and shirt?" Erwin sat up and ran a hand through his hair, yawning.

"I was cold and I wanted to drink something, too. And I wanted to go downstairs so I wouldn't wake you." Eren's game of lies was on point that night, he did not stutter or stammer. He was lucky.

"Alright... Mind bringing me a glass of water, too?"

"No. I can bring you one."

"Good boy. Hurry, the bed gets cold."

Eren saw Erwin's siluette lie back down as he left the room and closed the door behind him, hopping down the stairs. From that point onwards, he needed to be quick. He went to pee and flushed before heading to the kitchen and filling up a water bottle.

Then he packed some fruit in a bag as quietly as possible, tiptoing towards the living room where he had left his hoodie and a purse with some money the day before. He pulled it on and put the hood over his head before shouldering the bag and slipping on some shoes. He took a sip from the water bottle and switched the lights off.

When Eren turned the key in the main door, he heard the bedroom door upstairs open.

'Shit...', he thought and did not care anymore. He ripped the door open and ran. Out of the front yard, onto the street. He did not look back.

Adrenaline filled his body as he hurried towards the next cab stop near a gas station in the hopes of someone driving by at that hour. It was in the middle of the night, after all.

Eren did not remember checking the clock when he had packed his back. The thoughts of taking as much as possible with him had turned out to be more important. The time did not matter to him right now.

As the Omega fled from his so called home and ran along the streets, he could feel a hot and painful stare in his neck. Erwin was watching him.

Eren grinned. He would never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Eren escaped Erwin and fled into the unkown... I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
